1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, such as that in an information processor having a display unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting structure by which a panel display unit is mounted on a housing of a display device provided in an information processor.
Concerning information processors, there is a requirement to reduce the size and weight. Especially, in a liquid crystal display unit having the functions of a display device and an input device, there is demand of reducing the size when the liquid crystal display unit is mounted on the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information processor, which will be referred to as a computer hereinafter, such as a portable type or notebook type word processor or personal computer includes: a main body having an input device such as a keyboard; and a display section capable of being opened and closed with respect to the main body. In this case, the display section is usually composed of a liquid crystal display unit. This liquid crystal display unit is fixed to a housing which composes a cover.
It is conventional that the liquid crystal display unit is fixed to the housing in such a manner that the liquid crystal display unit is fixed to a front cover of the housing with a fixing means such as screws arranged at four corners of the rectangular panel-like liquid crystal display unit. When the above structure is adopted, it is difficult to reduce the size of the display device because it is necessary to provide a space, in which screws are arranged, between the inside of the housing composing the cover and the side of the rectangular liquid crystal display unit. Especially, it is difficult to extend a region of the display portion of the liquid crystal display unit with respect to a frame portion of the cover.
Especially, in the case of a portable note type computer, there is a requirement to reduce the thickness of the computer under the condition that the display section is closed to the main body. Accordingly, not only the main body but also the display section must be made as thin as possible. Therefore, a space in the thickness direction between the liquid crystal display unit and the housing must be made as small as possible. However, since the liquid crystal display unit must be fixed to the housing portion of the cover (display section cover), the size in the width direction of the device is extended. Therefore, from the viewpoint of reducing the thickness of the display section, it not preferable that fixing members such as bolts are arranged between the liquid crystal display unit and the housing on the reverse side of the liquid crystal display unit and between the upper edge face or side edge face of the liquid crystal display unit and the walls of the housing.
A prior art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-282899 which describes a mounting hole for fixing a fixing member such as a screw used when a liquid crystal display device is fixed to a peripheral device. According to this Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, when the mounting hole is formed not on the front of the liquid crystal display device but on the side, without arranging a screw forming section on the front of the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display device is fixed to the peripheral device and an area of the liquid crystal display device is extended.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-333585 discloses a liquid crystal display module fixing device for a computer in which an upper sash, in which the crystal display module is arranged, is pivotally fixed to a lower sash, the liquid crystal display module fixing device characterized in that: a fixing mount is fixed on the inside of the lower sash; and the upper sash and the liquid crystal display module are fixed to each other with screws via an arm pivotally fixed to one side end portion of the fixing mount by a hinge which is connected with the fixing mount.
There is a demand of reducing the size and weight of an information processor. Especially, there is a demand of reducing the size of a liquid crystal display unit, which has both functions, as a display device and as an input device, when it is mounted on a housing.